


Growing Pains

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Acting, Becoming an Idol, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Growing Pains, Haruka has a secret, Haruka is growing up, Modern Royalty, Multi, Prince of Fighting movie, QUARTET NIGHT picks up the mantle, Starish is in love with Haruka and pushes her away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: STARISH pushes away Haruka when they come back from their tour because they think she's a distraction. They're all in love with her. Shining tired of their shit decides to shake up things and lifts the no love rule for a select few and has Haruka work at dating and falling in love while working towards becoming an idol, too.No monies or funds are made writing this. All rights to Uta No Prince Sama belong to Broccoli who created them.
Relationships: Nanami Haruka/QUARTET NIGHT (Uta no Prince-sama)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Saotome Shining sat behind his desk, his eyes narrowed as he watched the monitors. He was interested in the change in STARISH towards their beloved composer. They were very rude to her as of late, and their music was starting to suffer because of their boosted egos.

“Shiny.” Ringo sighed. “Something has to be done about those boys.”

Ryuya just grunted in agreement as he watched the monitors. Haruka was walking to where the others were gathered in the communal area to give them their latest music. He shifted in his seat and tapped his foot as he watched. He was getting annoyed.

Haruka lowered her gaze and bowed her head as she approached STARISH. For the last three months, since they came back from their world tour, they have been pushing her away. She didn’t understand why they were treating her this way, but she was at her wits end with them. They had been together for five years now, each of them a grown adult. _‘Perhaps they are growing sick of me.’_ The thought made her stomach twist in a painful knot.

“Um...Syo-kun.” Haruka stepped closer to gain their attention.

The group hushed and turned their gaze to her. “What is it, Nanami-san?” Syo asked in a bored voice.

She plastered a fake smile on her lips and handed him several sheets of music. “I wanted to go over your latest song that I composed for all of you.” She said in a soft voice.

Syo raised a brow and grabbed the papers from her hands, not making eye contact with her. He looked at them briefly before carelessly tossing them on the coffee table. “Is that all you needed?”

Haruka swallowed the lump in her throat, “I-I was hoping we could go over the music and make the changes you wanted to make.”

“Not necessary, Nanami-san. We will email you any changes we want to make,” Tokiya replied while looking out the window.

She bowed her head and clenched her fists at her side, “I see.” She turned on her heel and walked away from them. She wanted to run, and cry. She took a deep breath and swallowed her sadness, thinking about everything they had been through as a group.

* * *

Ringo quickened his pace as he made his way to the common room. Shining had watched the exchange and he had enough. He was going to set a plan in motion to get STARISH back to where they should be. He was getting annoyed with their lack of enthusiasm when it came to their work with Haruka. She wrote wonderful compositions, and they were flawless. They should be thanking her instead of looking at her like she was something at the bottom of their shoe.

Ringo sighed with relief when he saw Haruka just outside the common room, leaning against the wall with her head tilted back. “Haru-chan,” he smiled at her.

Haruka’s head snapped up. “Ringo-sensei,” she murmured, trying to return his smile.

He stopped in front of her and grabbed one of her hands, “Come with me, we need to meet with Shiny.” He tugged gently on her hand and led her towards the office. Haruka walked silently next to him, not saying a word.

He stepped into the office and pulled Haruka in and closed the door gently. He led her to the couch and sat her next to Ryuuya, and sat on her other side, still clasping her hand.

Shining took a deep breath before he swung his chair around. He stapled his fingers together and looked at her, “Miss. Nanami. I wanted to call you here today and ask you to write a _romantic love_ song for QUARTET NIGHT.”

Haruka cleared her throat, “I don’t know how to write those types of love songs, I... I have never experienced romantic love,” she said in a quiet tone.

He smirked and leaned back in his chair, “You know the ‘no love’ rule only applies to the idols, not to the composers.”

She gave a small nod, “I do,” she paused and let out a soft sigh, “I want to concentrate on my work, and not have any distractions. My goal was to push STARISH, and QUARTET NIGHT as far as I could.”

Shining stood and walked around his desk and perched on the side. “I’m going to do an exchange program with you. I think it would do you good to be able to experience what it is like to fall in love,” he let out a laugh. “You’re to learn these feelings and pour them into your music.”

“Are you...are you not happy with my work?” she asked in a high-pitched voice.

“I’m incredibly pleased with your work; however, I think it is time for you to grow, and expand your work. You’re a prodigy, Ms Nanami, and I think with this new knowledge you’ll write even better compositions. That includes love.”

“I understand,” she sighed. She was surprised with his odd request; however, she knew he tended to be off the wall at times.

Shining laughed loudly and tipped his head back, as the sound bounced off the walls. “Perfect. I wanted you to know that Ryuya and Ringo will help you with this project as well,” he smirked. “You’ll be working with them, as well as a few other groups from different agencies.” He walked around his desk and chuckled, “Ryuuya is doing a new Prince of Fighting film, and they want _you_ to write the score for it, and Ringo has a show he is to do, and he needs a song too. You’ll spend time with both.”

Ringo squeezed her hand and smiled at her. He leaned closer to her and lowered his gazed to meet hers. “We want you to go out on dates, and have fun, Haru-chan. We know how STARISH has been treating you.”

She tore her gaze away from him and bowed her head. She squeezed his hand tighter, and slowly loosened it. “I understand they’re all under pressure. They’re famous now, and they have more obligations thrust upon them.” She bit her bottom lip trying to keep her emotions in check.

Ryuya placed his finger under her chin and turned her head towards his. “That may be true, Haruka, but it was _you_ that brought all seven of them together. It was _your_ music that they sang that made them. You’ve been their composer now for five years, they should respect you better than they do.”

He always had a soft spot for the young composer, and it pained him to see her trampled upon. She was always positive and was earnest in everything she did, that included friendships. “This will be good for you and _them._ ”

She slowly nodded, “Thank you, Hyuga-sensei.”

Shining clapped his hands together, “Perfect. I want you to get ready for you’re going to go out today with Ringo, and Ryuuya.”

Haruka raised her brows and her mouth parted slightly, “G-go out with them?”

Ringo wrapped an arm around her and squeezed gently, “Just consider it a group date, we’ll take care of you Haru-chan. Now change into some jeans, and a t-shirt, something comfortable.” He let go and smiled brightly at her. “Ryuya and I will meet you in an hour in the foyer.”

Haruka stood and stepped towards the door. She turned towards the three in the room and gave them a bright smile. “I’ll do my best.” She bowed politely and left the room.

Once the door clicked shut Ringo slumped against the side of the couch. “I hope your plan works, Shiny, and she doesn’t get hurt.”

He chuckled and tapped a pencil on the desk as he looked at him. “That’s part of being in love, is it not? To experience pain, as well as euphoria. I hope she doesn’t get hurt, but I hope this will wake up STARISH when they see their composer in love with someone. I know you, and Ryuya has a soft spot for her, we all do.”

Ryuuya let out a low growl. “You know good and well those boys are in love with her. Why don’t you just lift the ‘no love’ rule for them, too.”

Shining tossed his pencil and let out a sigh, “That wouldn’t teach them a lesson now, would it? They also need to learn the harsh reality of their actions has consequences.” He had a gleam in his eye as he looked at the two on the couch. “You know the ‘no love’ rule is lifted for the two of you as well, so please show her what it is like to date, and how to fall in love. I think if I lifted the ‘no love’ rule for QUARTET NIGHT as well, that would get their attention.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka has her date

Haruka looked in the mirror and frowned. She wasn’t used to wearing jeans, and t-shirts. She usually wore skirts and dresses. She tried to pull her jeans higher and sighed. Her best friend Tomo had gone shopping with her recently and had her buy several low rider skinny jeans. She felt like they would slip off her hips, and her tiny hip bones showed like a bright neon light.

She adjusted her t-shirt and threw her hands up in the air in frustration. The t-shirt barely came down to her mid-drift. It was black and had to word ROCK across it. She pulled her now long hair back into a high ponytail, applied light makeup and slipped on her trainers. “This will have to do,” she murmured glancing one last time in the mirror.

She made her way to the foyer and sat on the bottom step. She leaned her arms on her knees and rested her head in palms. The front door opened and her gaze lifted and saw QUARTET NIGHT walk in.

“Hey, kiddo. What are you doing here?” Reiji sat next to her and nudged her arm playfully.

Haruka giggled, she couldn’t help it. QUARTET NIGHT always brightened her day. “I’m waiting for Ringo-sensei and Hyuga-sensei.”

“Oh?” He raised a brow.

Haruka stood and adjusted her clothes and nodded, “We are going...out together,” she shrugged her petite shoulder.

“How about you come and visit us while you wait?” Reiji grabbed her hand and pulled her into the common room.

“You look different, Haruka,” Ai commented as they walked to the opposite side of the room from STARISH.

She frowned slightly and looked down at herself, “I know. I’m not used to wearing these sorts of clothing.”

“You look good,” Ranmaru smirked at her.

A blush suffused her cheeks as she looked at him and she ducked her head, “Thank you.”

“Where are you going to go with them?” Camus asked as he sat gracefully on the couch.

“I’m not sure. They just told me to dress like this.”

“Maybe they didn’t want your skirt to get ruined,” Reiji chuckled.

The men from QUARTET NIGHT internally sighed as they looked at Haruka. She looked so different from when she wore her usual clothing. She looked grown-up, adult, in these clothes. She was an adult now, twenty-one years old, ripe enough to be plucked. Her innocence and seeing her dressed so casually it was a turn on.

* * *

STARISH flicked their gaze over to the group and stilled. “I-is that Haru-chan?” Natsuki whispered.

“Little lamb looks hot like that,” Ren smirked. He adjusted himself as he looked at her which earned him an elbow to the gut from Masato. Ren let out a chuckle and light cough.

Otoya frowned as he looked at Haruka. She was smiling and laughing with the others. Since they came back from touring they had actively ignored her. “Do you still think it is a good idea to push her away?” He said in a low voice.

Syo grimaced as he looked at Haruka being hugged by Reiji tightly and being swung around. “I don’t think we are doing anything wrong. We need to concentrate on our music. The world tour was a huge success.”

Cecil frowned, “It was only a success because of her music.” He said in a low tone.

Tokiya snorted and shook his head, “It was our talent that got us where we are today.”

“That may be, but it was Haruka that composed the music. I think we should rethink how we are treating her,” Masato replied raising a brow.

Tokiya slammed his hand on the table. “It has been decided before we returned. We don’t need the distractions. We’re in love with her, and spending more time with her makes it worse. We all agreed.”

“How is she a distraction?” Natsuki looked from Haruka who was laughing with the others, and back at his bandmates.

Ren pursed his lips as he looked at her. “She just is, Natsuki.” His heart clenched painfully seeing her joyful expression while speaking to QUARTET NIGHT, there was a time when those smiles were directed at them.

The pain and guilt continued to roll in his gut. They had promised her over and over to be by her side forever, but their love for her was too much for them to bear any longer, especially now that she was an adult. When she was just on the cusp of adulthood it was easier for Ren to watch her from afar. Even when they were away from her on tour, the love they had for her remained. No-one turned their head, not even one. It was her, it was always her.

* * *

Ringo adjusted his shirt and looked over at Ryuuya who was walking beside him towards the foyer. “Are you sure this looks alright?”

Ryuuya’s eyes met his and he smirked, “You look fine. I’m not sure Haruka will recognize you though.”

Ringo pursed his lips, “I hardly dress as a man. I’m always in character when I teach, it’s how the students know me. You know I prefer to dress this way.”

Ryuuya nodded as they stopped in the foyer, “I do. She’ll accept you no matter what, Ringo. That’s just who she is. It does not matter to her if you dress as a woman or as a man.”

“I think...” He tilted his head as he looked into the common room and saw Haruka laughing with QUARTET NIGHT. “I think I want her to see me as a man.”

Ryuuya rolled his eyes and followed Ringo into the common room towards a laughing Haruka. His stomach tightened as he saw her standing there. She had a natural beauty about her. She had grown into a woman in the five years he had known her.

Ringo wrapped an arm around her waist causing Haruka to gasp and jump slightly. She stilled as she looked at Ringo as he smirked back at her. He lowered her head towards hers and chuckled. “Are you ready for our group date, Haru-chan?”

Haruka blinked and then broke out into a breathtaking smile, “Ringo-sensei.” she breathed.

He laughed a little and squeezed her hip. He nodded to the others who openly gaped at their sensei who led Haruka along with Ryuuya out of the room with his hand at the small of her back. He looked back at STARISH who looked at him with confused faces and winked.

Ringo handed Haruka into the limo and slid in after her. Ryuuya entered and shut the door and looked over at Haruka and smiled. “We wanted to take you out for the day, and have you relax. What would you like to do?”

Haruka frowned for a moment and then let out a soft sigh, “I don’t know honestly. I’ve been working so much, I don’t know what to do for fun anymore.” She let out a small chuckle and folded her leg under her, shifting her body so she could look at both. “The only time I _do_ go out, Tomo drags me shopping.”

Ringo grinned, “How about we go to Ueno Park for a while and walk around. We could visit the fish market after and buy some ingredients to cook dinner.”

She brightened up and grinned back at him, “That sounds wonderful.”

Ryuuya knocked on the divider, and the window lowered, he spoke briefly to the driver and settled back into his seat, “It’s nice to see you smile again, Haruka.”

Ringo grabbed her hand and tugged her over him, so she was seated between him and Ryuuya. He wrapped an arm around her, leaning his head against hers. “We know things have been hard for you, Haru-chan. We all can see it.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat, “I think I would feel better if I understood what I did wrong to make them act this way.”

Ryuuya cleared his throat, “I don’t think you did anything wrong, I’m sure with time they will come around and everything will be back to the way it used to be.”

“Do you think so?” Haruka looked at him with a hopeful expression.

His eyes softened as he looked at her, “I do.”

“Thank you, Hyuga-sensei.”

“Haru-chan, Ryuuya and I are here to teach you what dating is about, and of course about love. Would it be alright with you if we treated this like a real date?”

Haruka blushed and looked down at her lap, “T-that would be fine.” Ringo held her closer and looked over at Ryuuya and winked. “It may help you when someone asks you out to know what a real date feels like, so consider this your first official date,” he chuckled looking down at her. “While we are out on this date, you don’t have to call us Ringo-sensei, or Hyuga-sensei. You can call me Ringo, and call Hyuga-sensei by his given name Ryuuya.”

Haruka peeked up at him and gave him a small smile, “A-are you sure that is alright?”

Ryuuya chuckled, “Yes, it is fine. You can continue to call me Ryuuya-san even after the date.”

She nodded slightly, “Ryuuya-san, Ringo-san.” she whispered.

His stomach did a flip hearing her soft voice calling him by his given name. He knew there was a large age gap between them, however, he didn’t care. She was now twenty-one, a fully legal adult, and he would just enjoy the time he did get to be with her.

Ringo swallowed the dryness in his throat at her soft-spoken words. He was pleased that she accepted the proposal of this being a real date, and calling them by their given names, this would help her be more relaxed around them.

They arrived at Ueno park, stepped from the limo, and looked around. It was late April and the Sakura trees were in full bloom, making it almost feel like a fairytale. Ringo grasped Haruka’s hand and smiled down at her, “A real date would hold your hand,” he murmured.

Haruka turned to Ryuuya and grabbed his hand gently and walked between them enjoying the falling petals of the Sakura trees. Haruka sighed as she watched them float gently to the ground. “Did you know that the Buddhist believe that the falling Sakura petals represent the impermanence of life?”

Ringo looked over at Haruka and blinked, “No. What do they mean by that?” He looked back at the falling petals as Haruka spoke softly.

“Well, the petals only live for one week and bloom brilliantly. Then they fall, scattered by the wind.” She stopped and closed her eyes. Ryuuya and Ringo looked down at her and frowned, she had such a pained expression on her face. “Everything decays and is destroyed. Short-lived. There is no permanence,” she whispered. “Perhaps, that’s what is happening with STARISH.”

Ryuuya squeezed her hand and tugged her forward, “There’s always a new beginning, too. It is also known to represent fallen warriors who lived passionately, and died young.” He looked up at the trees and smiled. “However, each year they come back and bloom with passion. Their beauty is never-ending.”

Haruka smiled and squeezed his hand back, “Yes, they do.”

They walked in silence for a time, the three of them holding hands. They stopped and looked at a few of the statues, and a visited a few museums.

Ringo snapped a few pictures of Haruka at unsuspecting moments. She had a glow about her that he was drawn to. Haruka let go of their hands and walked towards one of the many sculptures. She leaned forward and read the inscription. Ringo chuckled as he sent several pictures to Shining to keep him updated and to let him know the date was going well.

A young man stepped next to her and gazed at her for a moment, and then did a double-take. “A-are you Nanami Haruka, the famous composer for STARISH, and QUARTET NIGHT?” he gasped.

Ryuuya and Ringo stepped closer and narrowed their eyes at the young man who was stammering and blushing. Haruka stood straight and smiled up at him. “Yes, I am. However, I don’t think I am famous.” she chuckled.

He looked over his shoulder and grinned. “Yuuki, Aoi, come here. You will never believe who I found.”

A young woman and a man joined the man who was smiling at Haruka. The girl gasped and grabbed Haruka’s hands in her own. “No way,” she breathed. “You’re Nanami Haruka.”

Haruka giggled and nodded. “Yes, I am pleased to meet you.”

The woman squealed with delight and jumped up and down, “Oh, I love the music you compose, each one of them. I want to compose, too. I’m a huge fan,” she said in earnest.

Ryuuya and Ringo chuckled at the woman’s enthusiasm towards their Haruka. They were proud of her and were pleased that someone recognized her, and her talent.

The young man, Aoi stepped forward and blushed. “W-would it be alright if we took a picture with you? No one will believe that we got to meet you.”

“Of course,” Haruka chirped.

Ringo stepped forward and held out his hand, “I’d be happy to take the picture for you.”

The man paused for a moment and then nodded handing Ringo the camera. The three of them gathered around Haruka and squeezed her tightly. Aoi and Yuuki pressed their cheeks against hers and smiled widely, while the first man stood behind her and leaned next to her head grinning from ear to ear. Ringo snapped a few pictures and smiled at the group as he handed back the camera after taking a few pictures of his own.

Haruka turned the group and back up a step. The first man dug into his bag and pulled out a marker. “Could you sign our shirts, if you don’t mind?”

Haruka let out a small giggle, “Sure.” She grabbed the pen from the first man, and he pointed to the right upper chest area.

Haruka looked up at him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” The man slapped his face and turned red.

“M-my name is Fujimori Izo, this is my sister Fujimori Yuuki, and our friend, Soga Aoi.”

Haruka nodded and started to sign his shirt. “To Izo-kun. Love, Nanami Haruka.” She murmured as she wrote. The others shuffled forward and she signed their shirts as well.

“Thank you again, Ms Nanami,” Aoi bowed.

Haruka bowed back and smiled gently at them, “The pleasure was mine. Remember you can reach your dreams, don’t let anything stop you.”

The three waved as they left, each looking at each other signed shirt while talking animatedly. Haruka turned to her two companions and sighed stepping closer to them. “That was strange. I didn’t realize anyone knew who I was.”

Ringo chuckled and grabbed her hand, and Ryuuya grabbed her other hand, “Of course people do.”

They walked towards the water's edge and Ringo led them to the boat rental. Ringo stepped in and raised his hand to help Haruka in the boat. Ryuuya held onto her until she was seated next to Ringo. He stepped carefully into the boat and settled int the middle seat and grabbed the oars, and pushed off the dock.

They sat quietly until Ryuuya lifted his oars and settled them inside the boat. He tilted his head to the side and looked at Haruka, “Have you thought about doing some idol work?”

She jerked her head back and shook her head, “No. I don’t think I could sing on stage like that.”

Ringo smiled at her and placed his arm around her, “You have a beautiful voice, Haru-chan. You’re very beautiful and have a presence that is not common. You should think about it. I don’t sing all the time you know. Idols do all sorts of different things.”

She shook her head slowly, “I love to compose.”

Ryuuya pursed his lips for a moment, “You know you were asked to write the score for my upcoming movie.” He shifted slightly closer and grabbed one her hands, “The woman that was supposed to be my love interest broke her ankle two days ago, and they are looking for a replacement. There are a few lines with this role, but she is an important person in the film.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Haruka frowned.

“I would like you to try out for the role. I think it would do you good to experience something like that. You’re very talented, and I think it would be nice to show the world that.”

“M-me?” She stuttered, slightly blushing.

Ryuuya nodded his head slowly, “I think Shining would approve. He wants you to experience love, and well this is a part that has love _in_ it. You may even enjoy it,” he grinned at her.

She sat quietly looking at him for a moment. He is right, she needs to try to move forward. If STARISH is moving forwards, and no longer needed her, then she should too. What would she do if they wanted to replace her? What would she do then?

She let out a long sigh and slowly smiled at him, “I will try if that is something the director wants and Mr President agrees.”

Ringo cheered and held her close to him. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and nuzzled her cheek as Ryuuya started to row to the shore, “Yay, you made us both happy, Haru-chan.”

Ryuuya watched her carefully as he rowed. He loved the twinkle in her eye as she laughed with Ringo. He hoped that she was serious about trying out for the part. He thought it would be a good experience for her. She needed to put herself out there more. If STARISH was going to push her away, then he and Ringo were going to pull her in.

* * *

They walked to the limo chatting happily about the trip to the park, and upcoming projects they each had. Ringo sighed as he leaned his back against the plush leather seats when he slipped inside with Haruka nestled between him and Ryuuya. He loved that he made her smile often today. He enjoyed spending time with her outside of work.

He smiled thinking about how much she had grown in the five years he had known her. She was more confident, and yet she was not ill-bred like others who had fame. He remembered so clearly when she entered the school the timid little lamb in his class, the same lamb that taught herself to read music in a day. The same lamb that created STARISH. She was a rare find, a prodigy.

The trip to the fish market was quick, and Haruka followed Ringo, and Ryuuya as they picked out the ingredients they wanted for tonight’s dinner. She was beginning to feel slightly sleepy. She had not been sleeping well for the past month, stressed about the recent behaviour of her beloved friends. She was glad she decided to go out with Ringo, and Ryuuya. She had learned a lot about them and began to feel very comfortable around them.

She was most pleased that they both seemed to be themselves around her and spoke freely with her. She had always been very reserved around them in the past until the past year. While STARISH was on tour, she had a lot of projects with QUARTET NIGHT and spoke to Ryuuya, and Ringo often as a point of contact.

The three of them got into the limo and headed home. Haruka closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. She would just have to keep moving forward like everyone else and not dwell or live in the past. She was told once by her mother not to look back to the past unless you planned on living there. While she appreciated the advice, she now understood what she meant. She would look forward and try to fall in love and open that part of herself. She found she was looking forward to it. She was twenty-one, and hell she had needs, too. She wasn’t as naive as everyone thought she was.

* * *

Ryuuya led the other two into the common area when they arrived back at the estate and kept walking towards the kitchen that was attached with the other two in tow. He smirked at Ren as he walked by him. Ren narrowed his eyes as Ryuuya grabbed Haruka’s hand and tugged her closer to him as they entered the kitchen with Ringo. His grin grew wider when he heard Ren swear under his breath.

The three got busy preparing dinner together. Ringo and Ryuuya were busy preparing a seafood feast while Haruka pulled out ingredients to bake a cake. She hummed softly to herself while she worked. The two stopped what they were doing and watched her. A soft smile graced her lips as she continued to hum a gentle melody. With a shake of their head, they finished their preparations.

Dinner was served, and QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH joined them. Haruka sat between Ryuuya, and Ringo eating silently, hoping not to draw too much attention to herself. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable being around STARISH. They never looked at her, or hardly spoke to her anymore. Ryuuya looked down at her and frowned. She had a pained look on her face again. He decided he hated it.

He cleared his throat and looked at Haruka, nudging her arm gently, “I’ll call you tomorrow and let you know when you’re to audition.”

Haruka looked up at him and smiled. “I’m looking forward to it now,” she said softly.

“Me, too,” he grinned.

“Audition?” Syo asked his chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

Ryuuya smirked and nodded, “Yes. The actress who was playing my love interest broke her ankle, and now we’re looking for a replacement. I asked Haruka to try out.”

“H-Haruka?” Syo stuttered, “The same movie I’ll be doing, but she’s not an idol.”

Shining’s laughter was heard booming through the common area, and he jumped down from the rafters and landed lightly behind Haruka. She yelped as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Ohhh, no. That’s where you are wrong,” he laughed. “Haruka is going to become an idol. The demand for her is on the rise, and we must answer the call.”

He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, a screen popped at the end of the table. Everyone looked at the screen as huge pictures of Haruka with the fans that stopped her today. There were several others of Haruka signing their shirts, and them holding her hands and smiling. Shining grinned widely at the group, “Ms Nanami, I’ll give you a new schedule for your upcoming projects. I’ve received several calls requesting _you_ for a photoshoot, and acting.” He leaned closer to her ear and chuckled, “But above all, remember what we discussed today about you dating.”

“What?” Cecil gasped. “H-Haruka...” He looked at her with wide eyes and looked at the screen again.

Shining snapped his fingers once again and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Tokiya grit his teeth as he looked around the table, “Dating?” he hissed. “There’s a ‘no love’ rule in place that forbids us from dating anyone.”

Ringo leaned back in his chair and played with his chopsticks. “Haru-chan was never restricted from dating being a composer. She’s always been allowed to date. Shining specifically told her to date actually, so he also lifted the ‘no love’ rule for a few people.”

“Who?” Ren glared at Ryuuya.

Ringo sighed dramatically and wrapped an arm around Haruka. “Well for starters me, Ryuuya, and maybe QUARTET NIGHT.”

“What?” Syo growled. “How come we’re not allowed to date?”

Reiji grinned at Haruka and sent her a wink, “I will have to ask Shiny for sure about that rule.”

Ringo placed his elbows on the table and smirked at Ren, “Perhaps it is because all of you are too _busy_ concentrating on your careers at the moment, besides QUARTET NIGHT has been with the agency longer.” He leaned back and waved his hand. “I’m sure Shiny will lift it soon. I’ll ask him about it on your behalf if you want?” He raised a brow at Syo who looked away with a scowl on his face.

He let out a chuckle, “I’ll take that as a yes. Don’t worry boys. I’m sure I can convince Shiny to release you.”

Haruka looked down at her plate and shoved it away. Ryuuya sighed and nodded at Ringo. “If you’ll excuse us, we need to finish our date with Haruka.”

He stood from the table and reached his hand down for her and pulled her gently from the table. He led her towards the foyer with Ringo grabbing Haruka’s other hand. Ringo turned and winked at them. “Goodnight boys. Enjoy the cake Haru-chan made for you.”

Ryuya stopped in the foyer and pulled Haruka towards him. Ringo released her hand and stepped beside Ryuuya and smiled down at her. Ryuuya placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled gently down at her. “Thank you for a wonderful date, Haruka.”

She blushed lightly and gave him a bright smile, “I had a wonderful day with both of you. I hope we can do it again sometime.”

Ringo and Ryuuya looked at each other and back at Haruka. Ryuuya blushed slightly as he looked at her, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, there’s something else that happens at the end of the date, if you want,” he said in a low voice.

Haruka blinked up at him. She folded her hands in front of her and tilted her head. “What else happens?”

Ringo giggled and shifted closer to her, “Well...the gentlemen usually give their date a kiss goodnight...if that is alright with you.”

Haruka turned tomato red as she looked at them, “I-I have never kissed anyone before,” she whispered. Her stomach tightened in anticipation. She would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that she was attracted to both. She also thought this was a good test to see if she could play the love interest for Ryuuya in his next Prince of Fighting movie. She didn't want her first kiss to be on the set, or Kami forbid, during her audition. 

Ryuuya cupped her cheek. “You don’t have to, Haruka. We’re just offering you since you want to know what it is like to have a real date, and this was a real date for both of us.”

“I think...I think I would like to try if you don’t mind,” she whispered.

Ryuuya chuckled in response and dipped his head lower. He pressed his lips to her softly and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. Haruka lifted her hands and grasped his shirt and he nibbled her lower lip, trying to gain access to her mouth.

Feeling the odd sensation, Haruka opened her mouth to lick her lip. When she did Ryuuya pulled her even closer, cupping the back of her head, and deepening the kiss. He delved deeper, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. She made a small noise in the back of her throat, and Ryuuya pulled back and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

He felt flushed all over and was in desperate need of a cold shower. He could tell she had never kissed anyone before but found it beautiful the way she was gentle in her kiss. It was just like Haruka herself, soft, and beautiful.

She raised her hand to her tingling lips and smiled up at him. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Goodnight, Haruka,” he said softly.

He stepped away and his eyes moved to the side when he saw movement. Ren was standing there with a livid expression on his face, Syo was covering his nose, blood seeping through his fingers. The rest of STARISH looked like someone had kicked a puppy in front of them.

Ringo not noticing the staring contest between Ryuuya and STARISH tugged Haruka to him. He circled his arms around her and sighed. “Thank you for a wonderful date, Haru-chan. We can go on a many as you desire.” He leaned closer and kissed her slowly. She opened her mouth when she felt him sweep his tongue across her lips. He sighed against her mouth as his tongue stroked hers slowly. He moved his hands slightly lower and pressed her lower back, pressing her against him.

Ringo pulled back and smirked. He leaned his head towards her neck and nuzzled her softly. He lifted his head slightly higher and kissed her temple. “Goodnight, Haru-chan.”

Haruka, with her head spinning slightly gave him a small smile and made her way up the stairs. He watched her go and let out a low groan. She was a goddess to him. He even ‘joked’ with her and called her the ‘goddess of music,’ he forgot to mention his heart.

He turned his gaze and saw Ryuuya standing with his fist clenched staring at STARISH. QUARTET NIGHT was nearby with various levels of grins on their faces, as well as blush. Ringo stepped next to Ryuuya and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Is there a problem?”

Ren flicked his gaze to Ringo and narrowed his eyes. He closed his eyes slowly and took a deep breath. His heart clenched painfully as the image of Haruka kissing the two men standing in front of him. Her kissing _anyone_ but him was unacceptable. “There is no problem,” he said through gritted teeth. “However...if you hurt her. I’ll hurt you,” he brushed past them and stomped his way his room.

“There is no issue with that, Ren. Rest assuredly, Ryuuya and I both know her worth and would _never push_ her away.” Ringo smirked when Ren’s back stiffened briefly and continued his way. The rest of the group followed suit, but not before giving them a warning look.

Reiji let out a low whistle and leaned against the wall smirking at Ringo, and Ryuuya. “I hope you two don’t mind competition,” he chuckled as he heaved himself off the wall, “because I’m not going to give her up.”

“Nor am I,” Ai murmured.

“She will be mine,” Ranmaru chuckled and slammed his fist against his palm and a huge grin on his face.

Camus raised a brow and looked at his bandmates, “For a commoner, she’s appealing. Why would she want to be with any of you, when she could be with a count.”

Ringo rolled his eyes and made his way to his room, May the best man win.” He shook his head. This was going to get interesting for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Haruka had her group date with Ringo and Ryuuya. She thought about the day, but also the kisses at the end of the date. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the kisses. She enjoyed them, yes, but when she read any romance novels she thought the world was supposed to stop and fireworks were going to explode. 

She did get the fluttering of butterflies and supposed that was something. When she sat and thought about it she knew what the issue was. She respected Ringo and Ryuuya far too much as mentors. She appreciated that they were trying to show her what dating was about, including the kisses. 

She entered the Master Dorm and leaned heavily against the door. She had just returned from spending time with one of her best friends, Tomo. She frowned at that thought. She supposed that Tomo was her  _ only _ best friend now that STARISH was ignoring her. 

Taking a deep breath she tried to shrug off the hurt feelings and made her way towards the stairs. Her lip twitched thinking about her day with Tomo. She had surprised her by agreeing to an afternoon of beauty after their shopping spree. 

When Tomo had learned that she was going to be doing Idol work she grabbed her arm and brought her to the salon. She had been buffed, waxed, manicured, pedicured and her hair styled. She didn’t even baulk when Tomo suggested that Haruka dye her hair a different colour. It wasn’t that different honestly, only a deep auburn colour, but Tomo said it brought out her eyes dramatically. 

Clutching her bags full of products to keep up her  _ look _ and new clothes she had made it to the first step when she heard the clicking of heels. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ringo, his face was pinched and brows were furrowed as he looked at her. 

Her stomach flipped as Ringo raised his hand and stopped beside her, “Here, put those bags down, we need to go to Shining’s office.” 

Ringo tugged at the bags and set them at the bottom of the stairs as Haruka looked around and back at him, “Is everything alright?” she whispered. 

Pain rippled across his face and he closed his eyes for a moment before he slowly opened them and looked her, grasping her shoulders, “Everything is fine, Haru-chan, just remember that things change, sometimes for the better.” 

He slipped his hands from her shoulder and grasped one of her hands and gave a gentle tug as he walked at a fast clip from wince he came. She tried to regulate her breathing and calm her racing heart as they walked further down the hall. 

When they rounded the corner where Shining’s office was, Ryuuya was leaning against the wall next to the door. When he heard them approach he shoved himself from the wall, his lips tugging into a smile. 

Haruka looked between Ringo and Ryuuya when Ringo stopped beside him. Ryuuya grasped her free hand and brought it up to his mouth, his lips brushing over her knuckles. His eyes met hers and they softened. He raised his head and squeezed her hand gently, “Haruka, I want you to remember that even if this seems like a bag thing, everything will work out and be alright. Just have some faith in us.” 

“You’re seriously starting to scare me,” she said in a low voice looking around to make sure they were alone. 

He closed his eyes and shook his head, “Come, everything will be alright, you’ll see.” 

Her steps faltered when Ryuuya opened the door and pulled her through. STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and a man she didn’t know, stood there their eyes on her looking expectant. 

_ This is it. Shining is going to fire me because I hadn’t composed that love song for STARISH yet. I haven’t had time.  _

Her panic began to build higher when Shining walked around the desk at a sedate pace. He was always over the top, popping up unexpectedly when you least expect it. “Ms Nanami.” His voice was soft and low, something you would use when approaching a frightened animal. 

Clearing her throat delicately she tried to swallow the lump in her throat and put on a brave face. Heat suffused her cheeks as she looked from him to the others in the room that were openly staring at her. “You wish to see me?”

Shining stood from his desk, stepping around it and stood in front of her. “There are several things I need to discuss with you.” He leaned back and picked up several pieces of paper. “The first is that I have assigned a temporary composer for STARISH while you work on that project I gave you.”

Her stomach churned with discomfort and she let out a soft sigh, “I understand.” 

“QUARTET NIGHT has requested that you be their composer for the new album they’re doing, so I granted them permission as one of the projects you are on is for them.” 

STARISH made a noise of surprise and Shining raised his hand, “To make things less...stressful for you while working on several projects at once, you will leave Master Dorms, and move in with them full time. I have a house already waiting for the five of you on campus. The movers to assist you are already on the way.”

Haruka looked over at QUARTET NIGHT and gave them a small smile. Each of them gave her broad grins, and Reiji winked at her. 

“You will need to sign this paper for the transfer to QUARTET NIGHT for now,” Haruka grasped the paper and he handed her a pen. She stepped forward and signed it with a flourish and handed it back to him. 

“The second thing I needed to speak to you about was the audition you did for the  _ Prince of Fighting _ movie that Ryuuya is doing.” He handed her another form. “You got the part. Here is your schedule. You’ll need to of course still compose the score to the film, and they wanted to do a photoshoot soon with you, and Ryuuya for the film.”

She looked up at Shining and gave him a bright smile. “Thank you. I’m looking forward to this.” 

He chuckled and gave her a smirk, “You’ll need to be one set tomorrow, and a car will pick you up at your new place. I’ll have Ringo, and Ryuuya contact you about the photoshoot. Get with QUARTET NIGHT soon about their new album, you’ll need to get with all of them and talk about what songs they wish to sing.” 

“Of course,” she grinned at the group and stepped closer to them. “Let me get my things packed and I’ll see you at the new place.” 

Reiji pulled her into his arms and held her tight, “I can’t wait, kiddo. Don’t worry  _ we _ will take care of you.” His gaze flicked to STARISH who looked like the swallowed a toad. They had yet to take their eyes off their now former composer. 

She let out a chuckle and pulled back, “I have no doubt you will.” 

Reiji fished in his pocket and handed her a set of keys that had a QN key chain attached. She lifted it higher and giggled, “That’s adorable.” She looked back at Shining and sighed, “Is there anything else I need to sign?” 

“No. You’re free to go, Ms Nanami. I expect great things from you, I know you won’t let me down.” 

“I’ll do my best.” She bowed to him and turned on her heel and walked towards the door. 

Natsuki stepped away from the group and grasped her wrist. “Haru-chan, wait.” 

She turned and looked at him with a blank expression. “Yes?” 

“I...I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

She raised her hand and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, Shinomiya-san,” she gave him a small smile and tugged her hand away. “I’m sure your new composer will be just fine.” 

STARISH grimaced as she left. They thought for sure that Haruka would break down in tears when she was told the news, but she seemed to shrug it off. QUARTET NIGHT smirked at them as they left the room following Haruka out the door. 

Shining walked back around his desk and sat down and shifted through his paper. “I need your new composer Izumo Taka to sign his paperwork before you go. I want a new song by the end of the week, lyrics included.” 

Taka nodded and signed his paperwork and left it on the desk. “President...” he paused. “Is there a particular reason you replaced Ms Nanami as STARISH’s composer? At the academy, she’s the standard we all strive for.”

Shining grinned at the man and let out a chuckle, “Ms Nanami is a prodigy, Mr Izumo. To reach her abilities would take years, it comes naturally for her. As for why I replaced her temporarily...” He looked at STARISH, “You should discuss it with them. It was because of their actions in treating their composer harshly for the last several months, I thought perhaps they  _ wanted _ a new composer. If you do well, I may assign you to them permanently since they seem to have no interest in working with Ms Nanami any more.” 

“T-that’s not true. We all love her.” Otoya burst out. He realized his mistake and slapped a hand over his mouth when the rest of them glared at him. 

“Oh? You love her?” he raised a brow at them. “Then why did you do this?” Shinny swivelled in his chair and pressed play. A video popped up on the screen and it was several scenes of STARISH with Haruka where they ignored her, even when she addressed them. “You said love, didn’t you?” 

Ren closed his eyes and tried to keep the bile down in his throat. He felt sick when watching the screen. The crushed look on Haruka’s face would haunt him. Tokiya frowned seeing the proof of their actions flash across the screen. They had made a mistake. They didn’t want to replace Haruka, it was just difficult being around her. 

Shining laughed at them. “Mr Ichinose, I believe it was you that stated it was your pure talent that got you where you were today, not Ms Nanami’s music. I see no problems here with replacing her. You seem confident enough with your own talent that you will continue to be a success,” he waved a hand dismissing them. 

They filed out of the room, and Taka gave them an odd look as he walked ahead of them, leaving them behind. He was shocked by what he saw. He needed to step away from STARISH and clear his head before he even wrote one song for them. 

Ren paced forward and looked over his shoulder at Tokiya, “I hope you’re happy now, Ichinose. We lost our little lamb now, not only that she is living with QUARTET NIGHT. I much rather have her smiles, and distraction any day, then not have her at all. You got your wish, she will no longer be a distraction, because now she is gone.” He let out a low growl and took the steps two at a time going towards his suite. He had some thinking to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka made quick work of packing her belongings. She looked around her room and shook her head. So many memories made here, but now she would make new ones with QUARTET NIGHT. Her heart squeezed thinking about STARISH, she still didn’t understand why they had replaced her. Instead of dwelling on that, she was going to look to the future. 

She grabbed her suitcase and locked her door before walking down to the foyer. She was not paying attention as she grasped the door handle to leave when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Izumo Taka standing there with a small directed towards here. 

“Yes?” Haruka asked with a levelled expression. 

“Nanami-san, if you have a moment could I speak to you?” He asked softly. 

Haruka saw STARISH standing in the doorway of the common room with their brows furrowed as they listened to Taka speak to Haruka. She chose to ignore their glances at her and directed her attention back to the man before her. 

“Of course.” She gave him a warm smile. 

“I just wanted you to know...I didn’t...I never...” He seemed to squirm in front of her trying to find the right words. 

Haruka gave out a small giggle. “Don’t worry about it, Izumo-san. You know that this is also part of being in the idol business.” She grasped one of his hands. “You just have to work hard and keep moving forward, which is what I plan to do. I do not harbour any ill feelings towards you. I hope that you are highly successful.” 

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Thank you, Nanami-san.” 

She squeezed his hand and let go. “I am sure our paths will cross eventually. I wish you the best of luck.” She gave him a deep bow of respect, her eyes flicked to the others who were standing there looking at her, but she turned and stepped out closing the door softly behind her. 

Taka stood there for a moment and then shook his head. “I still don’t understand how they could just let her go.” He said in a muffled voice. He turned and walked slowly up the stairs with his shoulders slumped. Haruka had always been one he idolized and was shocked to learn he was replacing her as STARISH’s composer. Taking a deep breath, he was determined to do well knowing that Haruka had no ill feelings towards him. 

STARISH stood there in shock as Haruka left. She didn’t even tell them goodbye. The group moved away from the door and settled around the common room deep in thought. They never expected Shining to replace Haruka. When he told them it was temporary, they were slightly relieved that she would be gone from them only for what they thought a brief time. They could concentrate on their music and find a way to quell their feelings for her. It appears now that this may a permanent separation. 

“I think we may have made a mistake.” Otoya frowned. “I don’t like that Shining said this could be a permanent situation.” 

“Little lamb didn’t deserve that.” Ren leaned his back against the couch and sighed. “We have failed to see how much she is a part of this group. We should have known better.” 

Tokiya slowly nodded, “Nanami may have been a distraction, but she was always earnest in everything she did, even friendships. Not once did she get jealous of our fans or friendships. She always cheered us on. That is why we all love her.” 

“Haru-chan is always smiling and makes our days better.” Natsuki smiled softly thinking about her. 

“I’m sure things will be fine with Izomo-san,” Syo grumbled looking around the room. 

“Time will tell.” Masato stood and walked to the window and looked out at the courtyard. Haruka was still standing out there, about to enter the limo speaking to Ryuuya, and Ringo. His stomach lurched when she smiled brightly at them and gave them each a hug before slipping into the car and drove away.

Closing his eyes in defeat, he moved back to sit with the others and start his planning on how to be in her life once again.

* * *

Reiji was there when Haruka arrived and pulled her into a tight hug, “I’m glad you didn’t get lost kiddo.” 

Haruka gave a breathless laugh and returned the hug, “The limo picked me up, so there is no worry about that.” 

He loosened his grip and grabbed her hand, his fingers curled around hers and pulled her through the living room and to the left down the hall. 

He stopped at the end of the hall and took a deep breath before he opened the door, “We decided to give you the biggest room since you’re getting into the idol business. You may need the room for the extra clothes.” 

Haruka let go of his hand and waved them in front of her face, “There is no need for that, I can take one of the smaller ones. Besides, I’m not sure how much idol work I’ll be getting.” 

Placing his hands on her shoulders he gave her a small wink, “Shining said that the demand for you is on the rise.” He chuckled when she paled slightly. Flexing his fingers against her shoulders he gave her a serious look, “Don’t worry we’ll be here to help you in any way we can. We know this is all new to you, but I think it’s a good thing for you.” 

Ran walked in and sat on the edge of the bed and smirked over at her, “That’s true, Haruka. We talked with Shining when we asked for you. Living with us will give you time to help us with our new album, but we’re not your seniors, you’re on the same level as us now. We’ll all help in any way we can. Even Camus.” 

Haruka snorted and shook her head, “I appreciate that. I know Camus doesn’t appreciate being bothered, but I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“I don’t like dealing with fools,” Camus breezed into the room and raised a brow at her. “You’re not a fool are you?” 

A blush suffused her cheeks as she looked over at him. Reiji wrapped an arm around her and grinned at him enjoying the blush on her cheeks. 

Haruka cleared her throat and shook her head at Camus, “Not a fool, I don’t think. I just...I’m not sure that the idol business if for me. I love composing and want to make you successful and I fear it will get in the way of that.” 

“Nonsense,” Camus sniffed. “We are QUARTET NIGHT and we manage to not only sing but have other obligations. It’s all about using your time wisely.” 

Ai walked in and handed her a slip of paper, “Your schedule arrived and I made this schedule for you on how to use your time wisely. This shouldn’t be a problem for you.” 

Haruka looked down at the paper with a furrowed brow. Each minute was accounted for, even bathroom breaks. She tried not to giggle at the absurdity of it all. She did appreciate his effort and for him thinking of her. 

Looking up at Ai she smiled, “Thank you, Ai for thinking of me. This will be helpful.” 

Reiji squeezed her shoulder and let go. He looked at the others and nodded. They had been worried that they would have to console Haruka when she was told that she would not be composing for STARISH, but it seemed that she was stable enough. 

Maybe she was in shock. 

“We’ll let you get settled. Dinner will be ready by five. If you need us, we are available for you today.” 

“You don’t have to do that, I’ll be fine, honestly.” 

Ai peered at her, his head canted to the side as he studied her, “Females are usually emotional when there is a breakup.” 

Haruka huffed and walked over the desk and set her new  _ schedule _ down. Her fingers traced Ai’s neat penmanship and kept her back to the room as she spoke slowly, “It’s not a break-up Ai, it’s just a change.” 

“You’re the reason they’re a group and now you’re not part of that.” He was blunt and Haruka winced. 

“That may be true, but we couldn’t stay together forever. Things in life change and you have to adjust to the best of your ability, keep moving forward.” 

She turned then and looked at them. Her heart filled with warmth as they each were looking at her with concern. “I am okay. I’m excited to work with you again. My days are too full to think about what could have been if I stayed with them.” 

Letting out a sigh she rested her hip on her desk and shook her head, “Besides, Shining wants me to date and fall in love. I can hardly do that with them around. They think that I’m blind or naive. I know some of them to have feelings for me which I can understand, I love them all very much, but we’re not allowed to fall in love. It’s cruel and unfair to be around them when they have that restriction. Maybe some distance will help them get over whatever is bothering them and we can at least be friends again. I don’t have any hard feelings towards them, I’m just hurt that they didn’t tell me how they felt, that they weren’t happy with my work.” 

“You’re blind,” Camus said deadpan. “They all have feelings for you on some sort of level. Perhaps they tried to push you away because of that.” 

“If that’s true, then they should’ve told me their feelings and we could have worked through them...together instead of pushing me away. They were my best friends, people that I love that I wanted to be them and help them flourish.” 

It was quiet for a moment before Reiji spoke up, “You’re ready to date, kiddo. To finally enter the world of adulthood,” he winked. 

She giggled and shook her head, “I don’t know,” she turned and picked up her schedule and looked at it. Tapping her chin with her finger she said, “I don’t think Ai gave me any time for love.” 

Reiji plucked the schedule from her hand and set it behind her and caged her body with his arms, “You’ll make time,” he said in a low purr. 

He was yanked back by Ran who hissed, “Leave her alone, Reiji!” He dragged him out by his collar and grumbled about leaving her alone to get settled that they had their unpacking to do. 

Reiji whined and stumbled behind him and Camus followed them out. Ai stood in the middle of the room and looked at her. He stepped forward and grabbed one of her hands and looked down at it. It looked so small and delicate in his. 

He met her eyes, “Maybe we could learn to fall in love...together. It’s something I’ve been curious about. Shining has lifted the restriction from us as well.” 

Haruka stood perfectly still as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her. She was surprised that his lips were warm and soft. He pulled back, his eyes were wide as he looked at her lip, his tongue dragging against his bottom lip as he did. 

“Interesting,” he murmured before he turned and walked out of the room, a pensive look on his face. He would have to think about why his stomach fluttered with anticipation when he was near her, and why when kissing her, his body responded in the most unexpected way. 


End file.
